


Hellfire and Heaven's Light

by Shyfan525



Series: ‘Rebirth’ Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bedtime Story format, F/F, bear with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyfan525/pseuds/Shyfan525
Summary: Learn the story of how an invincible angel and a brilliant demon fell in love over the millennia.





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my main fic: 'Rebirth'. If you enjoy this, please check it out. I don't own Supergirl, but I wish I did.

Emma smiled as she laid in her bed. The eight year old girl had done everything she was told; she had taken her bath, she had brushed her teeth, and she was wearing her pajamas. So now she waited in her bed…

Waiting for her Grandmother, her Memaw, to tuck her in and tell her a bedtime story. 

While many boys and girls her age no longer listened to bedtime stories (or had simply stopped asking for them at all), Emma never felt like she was too old for one of her Memaw’s stories. Ever since she could remember, the older woman managed to enthrall her with amazing stories of gods, monsters, angels and demons. They were the type of stories that allowed her imagination to take off and, for a split second, made her believe that every single word of it was real. So, when her parents told her that they would be going out of town for the night and that she would have to stay with her grandma, Emma was secretly overjoyed.

The sounds of slow footsteps got closer and Emma’s smile grew as her bedroom door opened to reveal none other than her grandma. 

“Memaw,” the young girl said excitedly, “I did what you said!”

The old woman smiled. “Oh really, did you take your bath?”

“Yep!”

“Did you...put on pajamas?”

The child giggled. “Memaw, what else would I wear in bed?”

Memaw returned the chuckle as she sat down in an old wooden chair next to her bed. “Did you...brush your teeth?” The younger girl breathed in her face. “Minty smell...excellent.” Emma smiled. There was something about her grandma that made her feel...happy. Despite the many wrinkles and grey hair, the dark skinned woman always seemed to have this aura of youthful timelessness. She was like that Russian doll her father kept in his office; an old, worn outside, but with a small, youthful inside.

The young girl looked at her grandma as she pulled up the bed’s sheets to cover the girl’s shoulders. “Does this mean you’ll tell me one of your stories?”

Memaw smiled. “My dear, sweet Emma,” she said softly, “these aren’t  _ my _ stories. They are simply truths in story form.”

“Memaw…”

“You do not believe me,” the grandmother said, hamming it up for the girl’s amusement, “I’m hurt. How could you not trust your dear, sweet grandmother?” She smiled. “It seems like I’ll have to make this one extra special if I want you to believe me.” The two shared a chuckle before the grandmother continued. “Now, have you heard the one about the hellhound and the kitten?” The young girl nodded. “Well, how about the story of the last unicorn?” The young girl nodded again. “Oh, getting tricky are we? Well, how about the story of the friendly dragon? You haven’t heard that one, right?”

“You told me that one when I was seven.”

Memaw shook her head. “You’re right. You were seven and now that you’re eight, you deserve an eight-year-old story.” She seemed to ponder for a second. “Tell me,” the woman said in a voice that Emma knew well (it was going to be a good one), “do you know the story of the angel and the demon who fell in love?” The young girl shook her head. “Excellent. Now just sit in your bed and let me tell you a story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long before the earth was born, two celestials meet for the first time.  
I don't own Supergirl, but I wish I did.

_ In the time before the world existed, before our galaxy was even an idea, God created a race of beings called celestials. These celestials were amazingly powerful, and for a long time they helped God to create the universe. Additionally, each of them had a unique power that aided them in their quest to create the universe. For instance, those that could control earth could help make the planets while those that could control air would give those planets an atmosphere so the inhabitants could breathe. As the eons went by, the numbers of celestials continued to grow and eventually those with similar powers joined together to create little families.  _

_ But then one day, two new celestials were created. _

_ The first was named Kara. She was born as a very special class of angel: a kryptonian, the messengers and agents of the creator. Because of this, Kara was born with a great number of powers; her wings let her fly much faster than many of her siblings, her form was nearly indestructible, and her strength was fueled by the very light of God herself (a light that she could also use as a focused beam of energy). _

_ The second was named Lena. This one was born as a Luthor: the architects of universal order. Their kind helped organize the laws of physics, chemistry, and even reality. While she was not born with a flashy ability like Kara, her gift, her incredible mind, made her just as powerful. _

_ While there was a distinct connection between the kryptonians and the Luthors- most famously, the bond between Kal-el (or Clark depending on who you ask) and Lex Luthor- some would argue that the relationship between Lena and Kara was stronger than that. It was as though the universe bound them together from the minute they first met. _

_ ***  _ (several billion years ago)

Kara smiled as she flew around the protostar once more. The angel smiled as she allowed her body to face it, feeling the warmth against her being. She briefly closed her eyes before Kal-el brought her back to reality.

“Kara,” he chuckled as his glowing form stood with crossed arms, “that was ten loops, it’s time to go.”

Kara sighed as she moved herself over to him. “Oh come on Clark,” she whined, “what’s this important thing you want me to see?”

The male angel turned and began to fly towards the dust rings surrounding the stars. “Not what, Kara,  _ who. _ ” Intrigued, Kara flew close behind him until she saw two glowing lights: a male and a female. It took a few seconds, but Clark and Kara eventually reached them. The two seemed to be running some calculation together on their cosmic work table. Kara tried to read it, but looking at it for too long seemed to make her head hurt. 

The male seemed to notice them and grumbled. “Kal-el,” he said condescendingly, “I see you’ve decided to  _ grace _ us with your presence.” He continued to work as he spoke, not bothering to give the two new celestials any attention. “Now, are you going to do anything productive or you just going to waste my time?”

“Kara, this is Lex. Lex, this is Kara.” Kara almost had to do a double take.  _ This  _ was Lex Luthor: the angel that helped bring order to the cosmos? This was a celebrity! She knew that Kal and Lex had been friends (some would say  _ best  _ friends), but she never thought she would meet him.

“Another kryptonian, how wonderful.”

Clark shook his head. “Same ol’ Lex,” he said as he noticed the female celestial, “who’s your friend?”

Lex rolled his eyes as he called the girl over. “This is new sister, Lena.”

“Hello.”

“Right now I’m teaching her how to calculate the exact gravitational force needed to make a planet. You know, something productive.”

Lex returned to his work, but Lena held out her hand. “Kal, Kara...it was nice to meet you.”

Kara reached out and shook her hand. “It was nice to meet you too,” she said nicely, “I hope we meet again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos, or constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long after the failed rebellion, Kara receives an assignment.

_ Over the next few eons, Lena and Kara would occasionally run into each other and developed a form of kinship. Both of them felt overshadowed by their more famous familial counterparts, and from there they found a common ground. _

_ But then everything changed when the war began. _

_ It started when an order came from on high; all celestials were to cease their projects and devote their time to a new project...Earth. Lex Luthor had been one of those against it, and, feeling a sense of familial loyalty, Lena was by his side. For this, Lena and all of those who stood against God were thrown out of heaven and named demons. While Kara wasn’t happy to see Lena be cast down, she accepted it. After all, what could she do? _

_ Eventually though, after throwing herself into work, Kara found that Lena Luthor gradually became a distant, yet sad memory. Perhaps it would have stayed that way if it wasn’t for that fateful day. _

***

Kara watched the world below as she waited for Gabriel to arrive. It was a lovely little blue marble. It may not have been as big or as awe-inspiring as some of the other planets that her siblings had designed, but there was something about it that was just so serene. What was more interesting, however, was the humans. While Kara knew that they weren’t perfect, the humans never failed to surprise her or the rest of her siblings. In fact, as the years carried on, Kara noticed that both angels and demons had begun to become more human-like in their presentation. For example, many of her siblings had begun to choose new names based off of their human hosts and would occasionally change them to fit the times. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Kara turned around to find that the angel she was looking for was standing behind her. “My apologies for the wait, I was wrapping up a talk with our wonderful matriarch. Says she wants to blow it up soon.”

“Wait,” she yelled, “what?”

Gabriel began laughing. “Relax, I was kidding.” He wiped a tear of mirth from his face. “You should have seen your face.”

“Yeah,” she said, trying to play along, “good one.” 

Gabriel was very different than other angels (heck, even most celestials) in many, many ways. For one, he was quite certainly the most... _ human _ out of all his siblings. He had been the one to guide the course of biological progression and, once that had been completed, had served as the main protector of humanity until the nethandrials had died out (Kara had never quite liked the nethandrials, but they, admittedly, weren’t as ill-tempered as those dinosaurs). As time went on, his continued interactions with humans (and repeated use of vessels) led to him gradually becoming more like them. He made jokes, pulled pranks, and various other things that humans apparently did. This all came to a head when he asked God to make to make him a permanent, human host. God, for some unknown and ineffable reason, decided to grant his request; allowing him to walk as a mortal among celestials.

The other reason he was so different was because, unlike any other celestial, he was allowed to speak directly to God, herself. To say that God was a mystery would be a colossal understatement. Very few people have ever received more a mere eight words from the divine, so trying to decipher her motives is as likely as a snail managing to write the entire history of the universe while also successfully performing open-heart surgery with a machete. There were many theories circulated in heaven about why he alone was allowed to speak to God, but the generally agreed-upon reason is that it has to do with his power: the ability to see what could be. While the two may sound similar, this was not the ability to see the future. Instead, Gabriel was gifted with the ability to see what  _ could _ be accomplished, to see the potential in others. Out of all of the current and former heavenly host, Gabriel was one of the few celestials whose power was entirely unique to them, therefore that had to be the reason. Perhaps he was the only one understood things in the same way God did.

“Well get used to it, sister,” he smirked, “because you’re going back down there.”

Kara had imagined this meeting multiple times, but actually being sent down to Earth wasn’t on the likely end of the list of possible scenarios. “I’m going on a mission?”

Gabriel smiled. “A few days ago we caught wind of a possible demonic possession; wife of the new Egyptian pharaoh...Ramesses, I think. Girl by the name of Nefertari.”

Kara gulped, she knew full well what could happen if the demons gained control over a royal family. “Do we know which demon is currently inhabiting her?”

“Yes,” he said, “but you’re not going to like it.” He paused for a second. “It’s  _ her _ .”

Kara quickly figured out who he was talking about. “Oh you gotta be kidding me. Lena Luthor? Really? Can’t you guys send anyone else?”

“They were, but Mom specifically requested that you be sent down.”

“Why, though?” Kara blurted out before stopping herself and resuming in a more calm tone. “I know we’re not meant to question the divine, but…”

Gabriel chuckled. “No worries, Kara. You’ve asked a fair question.” The angel walked over and took a good look at the world below. “Mom knows that kryptonians and Luthors share a very  _ antagonistic _ relationship. Lex’s actions practically cemented that.”

“Antagonistic?” Kara asked. “He managed to create the one thing that could hurt my kind. I’d say our relationship is more than antagonistic.”

“Be that as it may,” Gabriel reminded her, “it is important to remember that his actions are exactly that; HIS actions.”

“What are you saying?”

Her brother sighed. “The higher ups wanted to send Kal down to deal with Lena. After all, he’s had experience with Luthors before and doesn’t trust them. However, Mom believed that you were more fit for the task.” 

“How?”

“Kara, we know you and Lena were acquaintances before the rebellion.” The female angel was surprised, that was not a card she ever expected to be played. “While you may not trust the Luthors, there is still a part of you that remembers that. Mom thinks that it will help you make the best decision in this scenario.”

Kara sighed, there was nothing she could do. “Alright,” she said, “when do I go down?”

“Right now, actually.”

“Wait, wha-.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and watched as his sibling disappear. He then turned back to earth as he shook his head. ‘Mom,’ he mentally prayed, ‘I really hope you know what you’re doing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Lena Luthor is inhabiting the body of the queen of Egypt. For any history buffs out there, Nefertari was, in fact, a real person. The reason I chose her was because she was said to be one of the few Egyptian women that could read and write and I thought 'welp, sounds like Lena Luthor to me.'  
Hope you enjoyed and please leave comments, kudos and constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena becomes intrigued by a new servant in the palace.

_ With that, Kara was sent to earth and (after finding a host in the form of a young girl) she managed to get employed as a servant in the palace. For the next few days, the angel worked as a glorified waitress for the new queen. Strategically, it was a very good job for keeping an eye on Lena; it was an exceedingly simple job and she could get occasional glimpses into Lena’s daily affairs with her being none the wiser.  _

_ She did not keep this job for very long, though. _

_ It was four days into her employment when she wandered into a room she had never seen before: a garden in the north end of the palace. The angel was on her way to deliver a plate of dates, but as soon as she entered the room Kara stood awestruck. The sophistication of the garden was unlike anything she had ever seen before, and the colors were more vibrant than any she could remember. Additionally, Kara noticed that some of the plants that were growing together were not local to the region (or this dimension, for that matter). However, in spite of this, they grew anyway: unmatched in health or beauty. For a split second, Kara genuinely believed that she was in heaven once more.  _

_ Kara began to examine the plants but, unfortunately for her, the Queen had begun to grow restless. Deciding she had waited long enough, the demon made her way to the kitchen to see what was taking so long.  _

_ Lena never made it to the kitchen, but was, instead, shocked to find that an absolutely beautiful serving girl in the garden, admiring her plants. _

***

Lena could do nothing but stare at the girl in her garden. She was a servant, that much Lena knew. Her simple clothing (a dirty white dress to cover her body, and sandals made of woven papyrus) and lack of jewelry practically confirmed it. Her body, on the other hand, was anything but simple. The servant was a dark-skinned female with silky hair that went down to her shoulders. The girl was skinny, though not to the point of starvation, and, as she watched her movements, Lena noticed that she moved with purpose and precision.

The demon also couldn’t help but notice the girl’s... _ above average  _ proportions. It made Lena wonder why the girl was even working here at all, when she knew for a fact that a good number of human males would pay a pretty penny for her time.

The demon’s handmaiden, Heba was her name, eventually caught up with her. “My queen,” she said as she ran to her side, “you just stormed off. Is everything alright-?” Suddenly Heba noticed the distracted slave and grew angry. “Stupid girl. Can’t even follow her fucking orders.” She turned to Lena. “I swear, she will receive a thousand lashes for this. Shall I get the guards?”

Lena easily tuned her out. Truth was, she cared very little for the mortal, having made the easy (and accurate) deduction that she was little more than a sad, selfish little parasite that only desired to gain power wherever she could, all within five seconds of knowing her. Hell, she hadn’t even wanted her as a handmaiden. The only reason she had the job was because her and her husband were sleeping together (not that Lena actually cared, she just thought it was pathetic). He had “suggested” that she be given the job and Lena (who unfortunately had no other candidates in mind) begrudgingly accepted. 

This girl, on the other hand, actually interested her. Especially how she examined the plants. The garden was one of the few things she gave a damn about in the whole palace. She would toil with it daily for hours upon end, and in return she received little to no recognition. Sure, there would be the occasional look of wonder from those seeing it for the first time, or, perhaps, a strategically-worded complement (often made in the useless attempt to gain her favor), but none of them really looked at it. No one really understood what it was that she had created. But now she watched with joy as the different emotions formed on her face.

Curiosity.

Confusion.

Intrigue.

_ Awe. _

For the first time, Lena genuinely smiled. ‘She understands.’

The fake queen turned to her handmaiden. “You will do no such thing.” She spoke with steel in her voice. “I will decide how I will handle this.” Heba considered speaking, but a stern look made her submit. Lena then turned her attention to the servant. Carefully, she made her way over, making sure not to disturb the poor girl until she was right behind her.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” She must’ve scared her, because the servant made an honest-to-god ‘yelp’. Lena had to keep herself from laughing. ‘So adorable.’

“M-my queen,” the poor girl stammered, “I am so sorry.” She then dropped to her knees before her. “I didn't mean to get distracted. I beg of you, please don’t hurt me.”

Lena hated apologies (after all, in hell she had to hear and annoying number of them), but she could tell that the girl was being genuine. That, she could respect. “Calm yourself child,” she said gently, “you have not answered my question.”

The girl seemed confused. “My...Queen?”

Lena rolled her eyes as she lowered herself down to eye-contact with her other woman. “Tell me, who are you?”

“I am no one, my lady, only a servant.”

“Please, everyone is someone. All I ask is your name.”

“K-,” the girl paused, “Khepri...my queen.”

‘The morning sun…,’ Lena thought, ‘how appropriate.’ She smiled as she used her thumb and index finger to turn the servant’s head towards the flowers. “Now answer me, my dear Khepri, are the plants not beautiful?”

“They are,” the girl said breathlessly.

The queen smiled as she leaned in and whispered in her ear, so close that lips ghosted on the other girl’s skin. “But you noticed something else,  _ didn’t you _ ?”

The angel pretending to be Khepri audibly gulped. “Some of the flowers don’t belong,” she explained. “Half of these flowers, I’ve never seen before. Yet they grow with the native species.” She took Lena’s silence as an invitation to continue. “Each type rests in different types of earth. You’ve made a home unique for each of them.”

Lena stood up and invited the girl to do the same. “You’re the first one to see it,” she explained, “to truly understand what I have created.”

“How...how is this possible? The amount of time required-.”

“Worth every minute, I assure you.”

“...why?”

Lena chuckled. “It takes a great deal of skill to adhere to the specific needs of a thousand different types of plants. And it is something I’m quite proud of.” She doesn’t tell her that it reminds her of when she was younger; when she could create without without God intervening. “Take this,” the queen removed a gold ring from her finger and placed it in the angel’s hand, “now go and buy yourself something from the market.”

“Oh no, I can’t take this.”

“This is a gift, for the first person to truly appreciate my work.” She held the girl’s hand and closed her fist around the ring. “You can not refuse a gift.” 

Hesitantly the girl l placed the ring on her finger for safekeeping "I'll just..." the girl leaned down to pick up the dates but Lena stopped her.

"Leave it,"the queen said,"I'll have one of the others take care of it."

The servant scurried away as Lena walked past her handmaiden. "I can't believe it. You're letting that incompitant bitch go?"

Suddenly Heba was cut off as the queen's fingers wrapped around her throat with a vise-like grip. The girl's eyes widened in fear as Lena lifted her off the ground one-handed, choking her in the process. "I don't care if you've been fucking the pharaoh," Lena growled, “I will not be questioned by the likes of you.” The demon ignored the girl’s panicked attempts to free herself as she brought her face-to-face. “Do I make myself clear?” The girl managed to get out a pained “yes” before she was thrown to the ground. The queen then walked away, leaving the frightened handmaiden to wonder how she was so unnaturally strong.

***

Kara returned to the palace that evening no less confused than when she left. While the angel had not been sure what to expect from Lena Luthor, she definitely didn’t expect  _ that _ . The way she acted- the cool, suave, intellectual way she spoke to her- was almost unnatural. From her few encounters with her fallen siblings, Kara assumed that they all acted the same way: violent, pissed off, and extremely dickish. But Lena didn’t act like that at all. That very fact frustrated her.

However, what was more confusing to Kara was how she felt during the whole encounter. Normally the angel never got nervous (she was, after all, a servant of God), but the moment the two of them were mere inches apart, her heart began to beat as fast as hummingbird wings. Kara was thankful the host was dark-skinned, otherwise she was sure she couldn’t hide the rising heat in her cheeks. And her voice...the minute she heard Lena speak it was as though she was being entranced. Every other thought in her head disappeared as she felt herself being drawn towards the woman. 

Regardless, though, Kara decided that after the ordeal of the day, she deserved a good rest. So, after using the ring to buy food for the local children (she was an angel, after all), she returned to her quarters in hopes of doing exactly that. However, once she arrived she found a guard was waiting for her. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Khepri?”

Kara swallowed. “I am.”

“You are to organize your things and follow me to your new accommodations. Our queen has requested that you now take on the role of her personal handmaiden.”

Kara stood in stunned silence as she processed the information. ‘So much for a low profile.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for supercorp interaction. Also, I'm probably gonna mess up some history stuff, so I'll apologize in advance. I'm just trying to write a story about an angel and a demon being lesbians.  
Feel free to leave comments, kudos, or constructive criticisms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara view something truly beautiful

_ No more low profile indeed. _

_ From that point on Kara bared the honor of being queen Nefertari’s new personal handmaiden. She was to be by her side at all hours of the day, ensure her needs were taken care of, and occasionally serve as an advisor (at Nefertari’s discretion, of course). This was understandably, very stressful for Kara, as now she had to be in character 24/7. The angel was certain that the reason she was given the position was because Lena was suspicious of her. _

_ However, the real reason Lena had unwittingly promoted the angel was not out of suspicion, but curiosity. While it was true that the demon was there to whip up trouble, the real reason she chose to come to earth was for a vacation. She figured she’d spend a mere thirty or forty years as a queen before going back to hell, but the demon was beginning to regret the decision. It was so...frustrating, living among beings so annoyingly simple and Lena felt herself getting dumber every moment she spent with them. The demon was about ready to say ‘screw it’ and go home. _

_ But then  _ she  _ came. _

_ That girl, that servant… understood her, or at the very least had an idea as to her thoughts. Finally, after all these years living among such pathetic beings, she had an equal. The incident in the garden had awoken a deep sense of fascination within Lena, the likes of which the demon had not experienced before. But Lena had to make sure- perhaps it was a fluke- so she gave the human her ring. While she expected the human to be selfish with it (as was expected for her kind), instead the servant chose to help others with it. As she flew through the skies, the demon watched as the human shattered her expectations for the second time that day. From this point, her goal in this human lifetime was clear. She would keep this human close to her, to understand what made this Khepri unlike any human she’d encountered before. _

_ And perhaps, finally, have a friend after all these years. _

*** (one month later)

Kara stood as Lena sat in her chair, watching the sun rise over the desert. Lena had told the young woman to be awake before the sun had risen so that she could see it and, while she had questioned it at first, the angel was definitely eating her words now. The view was absolutely breathtaking: the glowing orange of the rising sun mixing with the dark blue of the fading night to create an eerie purple daybreak. It was an eerie sensation to watch, yet at the same time it was so beautifully fleeting.

The demon turned to look up at Kara. “Come,” she said wistfully motioning to her side, “sit. Take in the beauty of it. I don’t want you to miss it.”

Hesitantly, Kara followed orders and sat down on the cool sand. “May I ask a question, oh great queen Nefertari?”

“Come now, my dear Khepri, you know that you are free to ask whatever questions you wish.”

Kara bit her tongue at that one. She had never quite understood why Lena would allow her, a lowly servant, to speak so freely (especially when compared to the other members of the staff), but she asked anyway. “It’s just...I’m not sure why you were so worried about me seeing the sunrise. You don’t really seem like the nostalgic type.”

“My dear, this is not about nostalgia, this is about showing what is important.” She held up her hand to the sun. “Look at this...this masterpiece. The union of a million different coincidences and naturally-induced phenomena all coming together to make this amazing view.” Lena turned to Kara. “This,” she said, “is how gods are judged; not on their ability to use math and science, but by their ability to turn math and science into art.” 

Kara could only smile, she could listen to Lena talk for hours. But unfortunately, she had to blend in. She seemed to recall a certain myth the locals told of the sun: that the sun was the rebirth of...what was his name? Rao? Ra? Screw it, go with Ra. “Yes, Ra’s daily rebirth is something to behold.”

“Yes...Ra.”

“My Queen, is there something wrong?”

Lena leaned in closer (Kara secretly loved when she did that) and asked her. “Can you keep a secret?”

“I am honor-bound to follow any instructions you give me, to keep your secrets, and to serve you well.”

The demon rolled her eyes. “A simple ‘yes’ would have sufficed, but whatever.” She then reached down and began drawing in the sand. “What if I told you that the sun,” she pointed to a big circle she drew, “did not move around the world, but that the world moved around the sun?”

Kara chuckled nervously (Lena secretly loved when she did that). “Well I don’t know about that.” The angel tried to think of one of the reasons humans believed otherwise in an attempt to play dumb. “If, uh...if the sun doesn’t move...then why is there night? Wouldn't it be always daytime?”

“Here,” Lena said, drawing nine more circles, “let me show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments, kudos, or constructive criticism.


End file.
